Ice Ice Baby
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about what happened to Tina and Casey after the movie ended. It takes place about 19 years later and gives and account of the previous years.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Ice Princess and I don't make any money from it._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Ice Ice Baby **_

It was first looking back many years later that Casey Harwood realize things could never have become different. Yes she had of course loved silly, handsome Teddy, but that in the end wouldn't have mattered. They had their fling back in the days as she was young hand had been madly in love with him, but that was about it. They had never gone farther than heavy kissing due to the fact she wanted to wait and when the time came to it she realized she didn't love him as much as she thought she did. She broke it off with him, saying the truth there was only room for one love in her life and that was the figure skating.

Doing a triple axel, landing prefect still after all these years, the middle age woman let a happy giggle escape her lips. It echoed out in the empty rink. She skated another round, before doing the same, before sitting down on the bench, only to take her skates off. Then she put on her brown high heeled leather boots.

She put the skates in her backpack and closed it before she got inside the ice rink, and locked it up. The name on the front of it would Harwood Ice, and the owner was her wife. She of course had invested big time in building a place where she and other figure skaters could lean the sport and becoming champions.

Casey got in the car and started the engine, backing out from the parking lot, before she started on the drive home. As she turned on the stereo she thought about how Tina had first started to train her. How little money she had had, or rather her mother at that point. By the time she reached the national the sponsors had practically called her down, competing over her. She had loved every second of it. And of course she had won there and later in the Olympics. She had had a nasty fall on the workout to the Olympics though, her own fault for trying a jump that was too demanding at the time. Still she had managed to hide the injury from everyone and skate perfectly. In the end she got the best scores and could drag the gold home with her. Tina had been overjoyed having her win it. Her mother and Gen as well. She and Gen had been up all night talking and eating popcorn and chocolate. They had been on the constant call with Ann, as she couldn't come with them at the time. All three was the best of friends and later Gennifer and she had ended up a couple. Casey hadn't been that surprised, but Tina had gone all overboard. She had taken it hard that her daughter was gay.

It was at practice a few days after Tina had discovered it, Gen was of course grounded, that Casey had skated over to the frustrated and snappy woman. She looked at her and with a sympathetic tone said, "It's not the end of the world you know."

"I... I know," Tina said with a sigh.

"When are you going to admit it?" the now twenty year old woman had asked her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Tina said, looking away.

"Oh come on, we both know you divorced Richard for a reason," said Casey, as Tina had divorced her husband a couple a little over two years back.

"I don't like what you are insinuating," said Tina, her voice was showing traces of annoyance.

"T," Casey said, looking into in her dark brown eyes.

Tina looked back into her blue, saying, "Just so we are clear I haven't had any kinds of feelings for you until recently, I'm not going after young girls, and I am not now either," said the older woman with a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't mind, I uhm liked you for longer than that, it was bound to happen I think," Casey admitted.

Tina turned away, she never planned to fall for Casey, she knew she couldn't go along with it, her being one of her daughter's best friends and all. She was trapped in a situation she didn't want to be with. After all she could not date Casey and she could not stop her emotions either.

"Look at me," the other woman pleaded and she did, dark brown meeting bright blue. It was the first time Casey had ever seen her scared. In Tina's case it was understandable, she could lose everything if they got together and someone found out, her job, her daughter, her reputation. Still Casey dared to reach letting her lips brush upon hers. Feeling how Tina's hot breath mingled with her cold as they slowly parted. Tongues meeting before they retracted and Tina said, "I can't do this, really I can't."

With that she stormed out, leaving Casey behind, she sighed heavily, wondering if it was a good idea to discuss this with Jen before approaching her mother again. She wasn't sure, if nothing did happen she would just fuck up their friendship, and if something did, she was screwed either way. She sighed, packing up her skates and going home.

* * *

"Casey, are you listening?" Gen asked, it was that very same evening and the two of them was watching TV in Gen's apartment.

"Sorry what?" Casey said, her mind was fully on Tina, fearing she had really screwed up that also, what had she been thinking.

"You seemed rather distracted lately, is something the matter?" asked Gen concerned.

"Yes, but I'm afraid to discuss it with you, I am afraid that if I do, you'll never talk to me again," said Casey with a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me, you and Ann..." Gen's mind started to spin.

"Lord no," said Casey.

"You're not having feelings for Teddy all over again, as he's with Astrid now," said Gen.

"No, no, it's not him and it's not Ann, well that leaves mom, did she do something to you, is she too strict or...?" Gen asked.

"Not more than usual I suppose," said Casey, which was in fact true.

Gen looked at her friend, she clearly looked trouble, it was then she hit her. She gasped and said, "You're... you're in love with om, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan this you have to believe me, and I can't help it, please don't be mad," Casey babbled.

"I've seen the way you look at her and her at you, I can't say I'm top happy about it, as it's weird, but I won't stand in your way," said Gennifer.

"Are you sure?" asked Casey, afraid to go over any lines.

"Yes, I am, I actually think it would do her good, just make sure you don't do anything while I or anyone else is close," said Gennifer with a giggle.

"I never would," Casey promised her, feeling a lot better.

"Good," said Gen and smiled at her.

* * *

It was a few mornings later at the rink that the two women had gotten to talk and they agreed to try it out. They were a bit insecure at first, especially when it came to the bedroom and Tina were to be Casey's first. She was however very gentle and it didn't hurt much.

Their relationship worked out really well and in the end Tina ended up proposing to her ice princess and she of course accepted. Gennifer learned to deal with it, but it was a bit worse when it came to Teddy and not to mention Casey's mom, that flipped totally and had to be convinced it was the best for all. In the end she would come around.

Casey were to move in with Tina not long before they were married, which happened when they had gone out for about three years. Now they had been together for fifteen years, married for twelve and it still went well. Casey unlocked the door to their house and got greeted by their cat, "Midnight," due to her black fur. She took of her boots and lifted her up, before she yelled, "Babe, I'm home."

"In here," Tina yelled from the living room. Casey were to find her in front of the TV set watching a documentary about the rain forest somewhere. She sat down next to her, with the cat on her lap. Tina kissed her saying, "Good workout?"

"Yeah, I've come up with a new routine for the girls tomorrow," said Casey, she was working as an instructor three afternoon a week and sometimes in the mornings. Otherwise she worked as a science teacher.

"Good, I'll come with to see it as I don't have any plans," said Tina with a yawn.

"Great, tired, maybe we should go to bed," said Casey, looking at the older woman with worried eyes.

She nodded, turning of the TV and got up from the couch, Casey put midnight down before following her to her bedroom, after all she was tired also and she had to get up early. They were to fall asleep after Casey had pleasured her wife one time.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
